This invention relates generally to locking devices, and more particularly to an automotive deck lid or fifth door locking mechanism including a remotely operable, electric release therefor.
The locking mechanism of the subject invention is comprised of a conventional striker cam having a latch formed at one end, and a cooperable actuating lever or detent member having a first position for retaining the latch in a closed position relative to a striker bolt and a second position for releasing the latch. In the subject invention an electric actuator is provided for releasing the deck lid or fifth door in response to energizing a solenoid, the solenoid including a plunger having a first end drivingly connected to the actuating lever and a second end slidably located and supported in the solenoid. By energizing the solenoid, a magnetic field is produced to displace the plunger inwardly within a bore of a bobbin carrying the windings.
Automotive vehicles presently are cutting down weight in order to improve fuel economy. As part of this weight reduction, the frame of the vehicle has fewer structural members and in some cases no structural members below the sheet metal other than the door frames and window frames. All structural members that provide rigidity to the vehicle body are removed in the weight reduction process. If a vehicle door opens in accident conditions, the vehicle is highly subject to collapse if rolled over in any way. The doors of the vehicle are relied upon to maintain structural stability to the body in a roll-over condition.
If the vehicle is in an accident, the armature of the solenoid in an electric lock release may be actuated due to inertia as the vehicle is acted upon by centrifugal force or other forces and may release to unlatch a door. To prevent collapse of the car, the car door, and in particular the door latch, must remain closed. It has been estimated that the door must remain latched under up to 30 g's of force, and such a requirement is included in at least one manufacturers specification. Therefore, one object of the subject invention is to provide a locking mechanism having a latch securely retained in its closed position by an inertial mechanism responsive to centrifugal forces similar to those encountered in accident conditions. It is also an object of the invention to provide this inertial locking mechanism without obstructing any normal operating procedures of the latch mechanism, nor altering these normal operating procedures in normal conditions in any way.
As vehicles get smaller in the pursuit of weight reduction for improved fuel economy, less space is permitted for the provision of a lock and a lock release mechanism for deck lid or the fifth door of the vehicle. It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a lock and lock release mechanism which may be contained in the same confined space utilized by conventional locking arrangements thereby making the subject device adaptable for use as original equipment on new automobiles, or, conversely, as a replacement item on old vehicles, and still provide the inertial locking mechanism responsive to forces similar to those encountered in accident conditions.
It is a still further object of the subject invention to provide a trunk lock and release mechanism which may be manually operated by a key or by remote control under all extremes of pressure exerted on the trunk lid, such extremes including variations in production tolerances and variations in temperature, except under accident conditions when the inertial locking mechanism controls.
It is yet a further object of the subject invention to provide a novel remote control lock release mechanism therefor which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture, efficient in operation, and free from external influences (tamper-proof).
Another object of the present invention is to provide all of the above advantages while also providing a purpose to the inertial locking mechanism in normal operating conditions of the vehicle door latch to act as a flux collector for the solenoid.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.